Some inkjet printing systems utilize replaceable ink supply cartridges positioned or carried adjacent to the ink pens to resupply the pens with ink. An ink supply cartridge must be vented to allow ink to flow from the cartridge into the ink pen. The vent on the supply cartridge should be sealed until the ink pen is intentionally resupplied with ink to prevent the stored ink from evaporating or spilling.